


angel of death, what can you give me?

by snakebait



Series: reverse monster au [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, as is sanghyuk, ravi is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebait/pseuds/snakebait
Summary: Hakyeon is just a man, newly twenty-seven and terribly human. What is he to the many angels he calls upon? He is not suffering; he is thankful for their aid and will always be grateful for their love. But there are others suffering, others like Taekwoon who no longer hears the angels that Hakyeon dreams of. They are alone and it breaks Hakyeon’s heart but it is sad and yet understandable. They are occupied with other things and Hakyeon was taught not to be selfish even though he wants to be, even though he wants nothing more than a miracle.





	angel of death, what can you give me?

Hakyeon is a believer. 

 

There is nothing more to it besides that. There are levels in which one can be connected to the heavens. Some speak to angels like Taekwoon while some see spirits. Some handle the confessions and send them to the Lord because it is their divine calling and what they must do in order to serve the heavens from the earth.

 

Hakyeon isn't as skilled nor gifted like Taekwoon but that does not mean he does not believe. He prays because it is a comfort and he seeks the guidance of the angels and the Lord because it is what keeps his head up. His angels saved his sister and gave him a home when he was younger so the least he can do is thank them everyday as he is eternally grateful.

 

The cathedral of his and Taekwoon’s was once an orphanage for the two of them. Taekwoon was born here whereas Hakyeon came when he was eight. They've been inseparable ever since and Hakyeon will never remember the times of when Taekwoon wasn't by his side, playing silently with him and keeping him company in their shared dorm until they were fifteen.

 

But Taekwoon is favoured, in a way, by the angels. It’s not negative; it’s out of concern for his health. Taekwoon is worrisome for them all in the cathedral because he does not sleep for days on end. It is something praying will not save and no amount of hope will help because it has been too long since Wonshik’s remedies ceased helping his mind. It’s frustrating to know that everything you do is in vain when it does not help the ones that you love.

 

Hakyeon has been praying for months to no avail. For anything, really. It was the angels that saved his sister during childbirth and Hakyeon’s faith has never wavered since that moment, when she was safe and recovering well with her baby girl in her arms. When the angels cannot help, they simply don't and Hakyeon won't be selfish and ask them to when they haven't answered his prayers so far.

 

He gives up, because what is a lonely human to an angel of the Lord? He has no claims, no power over anything and he knows it. Angels help out of the kindness of their hearts and if they can't do a thing, Hakyeon won't ask anymore. Not when it’s obvious that they have nothing to give him in return.

 

The courtyard of the cathedral is his comfort, his safe place when things are tough. Only when it rains does he watch from inside but even in the summer, winter, spring or fall, he is outside feeding the birds that come or doing whatever he pleases just to calm his mind. He does not leave without praying and whenever he sees one, he makes a childish wish upon a shooting star for whatever is on his mind.

 

Hakyeon is just a man, newly twenty-seven and terribly human. What is he to the many angels he calls upon? He is not suffering; he is thankful for their aid and will always be grateful for their love. But there are others suffering, others like Taekwoon who no longer hears the angels that Hakyeon dreams of. They are alone and it breaks Hakyeon’s heart but it is sad and yet understandable. They are occupied with other things and Hakyeon was taught not to be selfish even though he wants to be, even though he wants nothing more than a miracle.

 

He takes a breath in the cold winter air, his breath white in front of him and sighs. He won't take his sleep for granted when he is not the suffering like Taekwoon. He was taught to be grateful for everything he has but it feels selfish to sleep when Taekwoon is suffering from the lack of it.

 

“Goodnight,” he whispers even though he knows no one is listening. No one has listened to Hakyeon in a very long time.

  
  


***

 

It’s cold.

 

A stupid statement because when is it not? It’s been whispered around the cathedral that Hakyeon brings the rain but he argues that he just brings cold. He's always cold, terribly cold, and this night proves it. There is no rain, only crisp air and it chills him to the bone.

 

The birds are quiet but they're happy to see him, especially since he brings the nuts they seem to love a lot. Their nest fell during the day so Hakyeon can reach them easily but he's going to need Taekwoon to help him put them back in tomorrow. Right now, they are warm from the extra sits and fluff Hakyeon managed to find with Taekwoon so that the birds would be warm for the night.

 

It’s not snowing thankfully but it’s still cold. Hakyeon tries to shield the little birds as best as he can and they're grateful in the way they quietly tweet at him and close their eyes, the depth of night washing over them. He's considering leaving his jacket with them to keep them warm throughout the night but they’re huddled together and the wind is starting to settle. They will be okay.

 

It’s easy to relax even in this weather. There's no rain hitting his face or hail for that matter. It’s comfortable and the birds sleep next to him, keeping him silent company if anything. Even though it’s cold in the courtyard, Hakyeon closes his eyes but in seconds his eyes are wide and staring at a shooting star, moving right through the sky. 

 

He has nothing to wish but it’s strange. The star is moving fast, faster than any shooting star and Hakyeon thinks it might be a meteor for a moment. But the star gets closer and closer and Hakyeon realises that the star is coming towards  _ him. _

 

_ Oh, don't hit the cathedral, _ he wishes because all he can do is watch. He’s not afraid, even as the light grows closer and closer with no sign of slowing down. It’s bright and blinding, beautiful in the most harmful of ways and Hakyeon hears more than he  _ feels _ the impact it has with the earth. For another moment, he thinks it might be an angel but he gave up wishing a long time ago. Why bother anymore? It’d be ridiculous for a fallen angel to strike his courtyard, let alone  _ exist. _

 

But there were two impacts and one was a lot bigger than the other, both on the other side of the cathedral. Isn't it written that when angels fall, their grace falls with them and splits from them? The angel was a shooting star until he came crashing down, his grace stripped from him and Hakyeon blindly goes to that first. An angel is nothing without their grace and Hakyeon doesn't know  _ how _ or why he does it but his necklace, the quartz stone he loves so dearly since Taekwoon gave it to him, takes the grace, a crystal white spirit swirling in the dirt, and bottles it like an expensive perfume. Grace isn't a physical substance until it  _ is _ and Hakyeon holds a literal  _ angel’s _ life in his hands, shaking and terrified.

 

He runs back to the courtyard, knowing he’s the only one in the church to hear it. He doesn’t know how but he knew everything would be okay and maybe that’s why his heart is beating as fast as it should be. He's the only one who would have heard it since the cathedral is so big and he doesn't care that his clothes are spoiled with dirt and speckles of flame. This is an angel. It is his duty to protect them.

 

The angel is simply a man, his wings outstretched and weak. They're bigger, longer than Hakyeon and filled with so many feathers that are slowly ripping from his bones, withering away like dying flowers as they fall to the dust beneath him. The angel screams when he struggles to his hands and knees, an ear piercing sound and Hakyeon fights the ringing in his head to give the grace back to the angel. He knows what to do but he doesn't at the same time and the angel falls to the ground again, rolling over in a sick sound of bones cracking. His wings are pinned awkwardly and the angel screams again, arching his back to let his wings unfold again and lie against the dirt. Hakyeon dodges then when they whip out, throwing up dust into the air.

 

The angel groans, catching Hakyeon’s hand with wide eyes, like a deer caught in the headlights and only now does Hakyeon realise that the angel is not clothed. He understands why but that doesn't make him less shocked. But that's not important, not nearly as important as the grace. He has nothing to say about it.

 

“It’s yours,” he presses, taking the angel’s hand and placing the necklace into it. “You’re going to need it.”

 

“Don't tell me what I need,” he snaps, his voice scratchy but still deep. He looks at the necklace, struggles onto his elbow and snatches the neckalce and Hakyeon tries not to wince when it cracks and splits in his fingers, the grace returning to the angel in any way it can; through his eyes, nose, mouth, his chest. White light spiderwebs through his body, sinking in and the angel closes his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath as his fingers twitch and the scratches on his body slowly begin to heal before Hakyeon’s eyes.

 

The angel’s eyes blink open suddenly, a black abyss in them and Hakyeon startles at the sight. That's not what he thought angels looked like and even the angel has it in him to laugh at Hakyeon, rolling onto his back and sighing.

 

Hakyeon avoids the obvious which is that this angel is  _ naked _ and focuses on warming his hands. Is the angel cold? Does he want anything? Need anything? Where will he go? Why is he here? Hakyeon is only now beginning to freak out because there is a literal angel in front of him, laying injured in the dirt of his cathedral.

 

“Shut up,” the angel curses, startling Hakyeon again with his eyes. “You're so loud. I don't need anything from you.”

 

“You can hear my thoughts?” Hakyeon sputters in reply to which the angel smirks, closing his eyes again with a frown.

 

“They're terribly loud. I am surprised you have not woken the cathedral.” He opens his eyes and struggles to sit up again, letting Hakyeon support him. His ribs crack and move under his skin but it doesn't seem to hurt him too much. He draws his legs in and Hakyeon can finally look at him without feeling like a pervert.

 

He takes off his jacket and gives it to the angel even though he doubts it will do much with the mass amount of wings on his back. But the angel stares at it for a moment before his wings tuck in and  _ disappear _ . He takes the jacket and it fits him well enough, a fact that makes Hakyeon sigh in relief.

 

“Why… You've helped me. Why?”

 

Hakyeon blinks at the angel’s question, stunned. “Because you are hurt,” he answers dumbly but it should be obvious. If someone is hurt, you help them. What was he supposed to do? Stare at the angel until he finally died?

 

The angel blinks at him, his black eyes reflecting the floodlights of the cathedral as well as the skies in the clear sky. There are ghouls around but Hakyeon doesn’t hear them at all. He sees the angel only, in front of him because he is the focus and all is quiet around God’s perfect being and he  _ is  _ perfect. His hair is ruffled but beautiful, his skin smooth and pretty and his eyes are wide and hold so many emotions despite the absence of colour.

 

“I would have been fine.” The angel’s answer is quiet, not quite as curt as his previous statements. He drops his gaze, suddenly shy before Hakyeon offers his hand in a rare act of boldness.

 

“My name is Hakyeon. I work at this cathedral.” He points to the building, watching the angel as he switches his attention from Hakyeon to the church. “I live here as well. Maybe you landed here by fate.”

 

“I don’t believe in fate,” the angel replies but he turns back to Hakyeon and shakes his hand, firm. “My name is Hongbin. You are a holy man, no?” When Hakyeon nods, Hongbin sniffs. “I don’t think this was convenient. I fell and now... “ He sighs, colour returning to his eyes. He looks human. “It seems I am being mocked.”

 

Hakyeon doesn’t reply because what could he possibly say that would make Hongbin feel better? “Why did you fall?” he asks instead because that’s the most pressing question. An angel crash landing in his courtyard after he’s been praying for years seems like bad luck and he’s in no better position than Hongbin.

 

Hongbin takes a sharp breath, looking utterly defeated. “It… Do you really want to know?”

 

He seems so young and only now does Hakyeon realise that the ground is turning red when Hongbin sits. He does want to know but his instincts control him faster and he moves, pulling his jacket from Hongbin’s back and he can’t help the whimper that escapes his mouth at the wounds on his back. 

 

He doesn’t comment even when Hongbin looks ashamed, red in the face and embarrassed. Hakyeon offers his hand and they’re lucky no one is awake at this hour. The wings would have been hard to explain but a bleeding naked man with his arm around Hakyeon’s shoulder would just strike confusion and spark questions he’d rather not answer. Questions Hongbin would rather not answer too.

 

And he’s lucky he has a private dorm. He only got it last year but it’s a lot easier to move around, especially when Hongbin sits at his desk over a towel Hakyeon places to catch the blood that escapes his back. Hongbin is silent as Hakyeon moves around the room to gather what he needs and he hisses when Hakyeon cleans the wounds on his back. They’re exactly where his wings would be, two long cuts in his perfect skin that ooze dark blood.

 

“It’s because I fell,” Hongbin answer as Hakyeon decides to not stitch the cuts. They’ll heal on their own and they’re thin like paper cuts. He bandages them as best as he can without tugging on the wounds unnecessarily and causing Hongbin unnecessary pain.

 

“They took your wings?” Hakyeon’s voice is quiet. The sun is rising. He hopes that this is all a dream but at the same time, he doesn’t. An angel needs his help, is solid in front of him and Hakyeon barely has time to think about what he’s doing is right, let alone real.

 

“I don’t deserve them.” As Hongbin speaks, the sun begins to peak itself through the window, painting them both in a yellow glow. “I fell. It is the worst thing an angel can do.”

 

As Hakyeon lays out some clothes that he thinks would fit Hongbin, he frowns. “I thought the worst thing was to wish to be human…?” He glances back at Hongbin and is unsurprised to find him with watery eyes, threatening to spill over his dusty cheeks. If Hakyeon is overwhelmed and trying to hide it, Hongbin must be losing his mind with how put together he looks despite being on the verge of tears.

 

“That’s what I did.” He looks at Hakyeon with his black eyes, reflecting nothing but everything at once, inky tears slipping from his lashes and it’s shameful that Hakyeon thinks him beautiful in that moment of pity. “I wished to be human.”

 

Hakyeon doesn’t think about it. He kneels between Hongbin’s legs where he sits and hugs him. Because maybe he needs the comfort, the comfort that Hakyeon is human. Hakyeon is something Hongbin will never be, even if he is on earth because he has his grace now. That is what separates them and Hongbin must hear his thoughts because he finally lets himself sob and circles his arms around Hakyeon and holds him tight as he cries.  
  
  


***

 

What do you do when you’re harbouring an angel in your dorm underneath the gazes of all your friends and colleagues?

 

It’s Sunday mass and Hakyeon is trying his hardest to keep his thoughts in order. Hongbin has been in the cathedral for a week and a half now. All he has done is sleep, really, which Hakyeon is grateful for. He is exhausted but his wounds are healing nicely, better than either of them could have hoped for.

 

Hakyeon’s eyes never leave Taekwoon throughout the ceremony. He’s worried, for himself and for his best friend and there is no doubt that Taekwoon can feel it somehow. Taekwoon looks at him after a moment to catch his gaze and Hakyeon looks away when he catches him, his cheeks aflame. He shouldn't be embarrassed but how do you breach a subject like this?

 

They're in the middle of a ceremony when Hakyeon slips across the cathedral to him and breathes, “Have you heard from Wonshik recently?” Because that's inconspicuous. Hakyeon kicks himself in his head while he tries to remain calm, tries to seem like nothing is wrong.

 

Taekwoon blinks slowly, attempting to hide his surprise. Hakyeon can’t blame his confusion. “Last I heard, he was helping with the werewolf curse. Why? Do you need to speak to him?”

 

“Not urgently.” Hakyeon’s words are quiet as they watch the head priest preach. Maybe he will be a distraction for the both of them. Hakyeon’s heart is racing. “Well, I’ve lied.”

 

“Go to confession,” Taekwoon answers bluntly.

 

“Shut up, you fool,” Hakyeon snaps, scowling at him. If he could, he would but he’d be arrested, wouldn’t he? He’d be deemed crazy. He was lucky he was quick enough to mop up Hongbin’s blood in the hallway before anyone saw but everything is weighing on his mind and he feels so horribly alone. “I meant that I do need to see him. Do you… How would one contain an angel’s grace?”

 

Taekwoon freezes and Hakyeon’s stomach drops. This makes him sound crazy. He is crazy; he’s got an angel in his fucking bedroom under everyone’s noses. He’s got everyone fooled but Hakyeon isn't good at keeping secrets. Looks like he's going to have to learn.

 

“Hakyeon, what have you done?” Taekwoon whispers but Hakyeon shakes his head, eyes pinned forward as the altar boys help hand out various things.  _ Remain calm _ . “Hakyeon-”

 

“Nothing, it’s simply odd curiosity.” Hakyeon’s answer is final; he’s surprised his voice doesn’t waver. “I need to see him because I’d like to talk candles and such with him. Especially for your sleeping. The angel grace is a question I’ve had in the back of my head.”

 

“You're lying to me.”

 

“And so what if I am?” Hakyeon raises an eyebrow, his eyes trained forward. Taekwoon can't hear how loud his heartbeat is. He just has to remind himself of that.

 

“You’d be punished.”

 

Hakyeon looks at him and smiles sweetly, fake. He’s perfected it over the years and he knows what makes Taekwoon tick. “You’d never tell on me. You’ve lied many times and I’ve yet to tell anyone. There’s nothing for me to tell.”

 

Taekwoon looks at him, studying his profile and Hakyeon couldn’t look calmer or so he hopes. Taekwoon doesn't say anything more and looks forward, not uttering a word for the rest of the ceremony. The conversation is dropped. They love each other too much to push the subject.

 

It’s not until later that night that Hakyeon hugs him suddenly before he retires for the night. It’s tight, comforting and Taekwoon circles his arms around him slowly, keeping him there.

 

“I trust you,” Hakyeon says into Taekwoon’s shoulder. He wishes he could trust Taekwoon with this one damn thing but Taekwoon has his own issues; Hakyeon won’t be a burden to him. “I want you to be okay. I want you to make it through.”

 

“I’m not dying,” Taekwoon chuckles, threading his fingers through Hakyeon’s hair. The upper storey creaks with old wood and Hakyeon finds it oddly comforting. Nothing changes much in this cathedral and he has to remember that, even in his haze of mess.

 

Hakyeon pulls away, fixing parts of Taekwoon’s hair and nods curtly. It’s habit. “You’re not. I’m just too emotional for God knows what reason.” He laughs, shaking his head before Taekwoon can attempt to call blasphemy. “Goodnight, Taekwoon. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

He leaves before he can be questioned and Hongbin is waiting for him in his dorm, attentive and intrigued.

 

“You thought of me,” he says, as if Hakyeon hasn't been thinking about him all day. But he is not vicious or unkind in his speech; no, he's quite the opposite. He's fond, almost and Hakyeon is no fool.

 

“I asked a stupid question,” Hakyeon replies. “To my friend. He probably suspects me but he wouldn't dob.”

 

Hongbin’s voice isn’t upset when he speaks. It’s resigned, if anything. “You asked about my grace. You returned it to me so you don't need to worry about it anymore.”

 

“You’d be human if I hadn't given it.” Hakyeon knows he's correct because that's the reason Hongbin is even here. He disobeyed because he wished to be human and he fell, stripped of his powers. He would have been too weak to reach his grace if Hakyeon hadn't given it to him. He would have been human for a few moments before he would have died in the courtyard, a few yards away from where Hakyeon sat.

 

But he didn't because Hakyeon thought too quickly and Hongbin was full of regret. He gave up everything he once knew and now he is something worse than a demon: a fallen angel. He cries when he thinks Hakyeon is asleep because he can't forgive himself for what he has done, for such a selfish want. To be holy is not something easily granted and in a split second, Hongbin gave it all up to be something akin to Hakyeon, purely human and horribly useless.

 

“Do you want to go back?” Hakyeon asks before Hongbin can pick up on his thoughts. “To Heaven?”

 

Hongbin sighs, his eyes watering with something but he doesn't cry. Hakyeon thinks he can't anymore. “I don't know. I… There is no use in wishing. I made a mistake and now, I am paying for it.”

 

Hakyeon sits next to him, grateful that Hongbin decided to put on one of the long sleeve shirts he offered him. They're completely different people in every single way but they're familiar in the short time of knowing. Hakyeon gave up looking for an angel and Hongbin came and Hongbin gave up on destiny and Hakyeon found him. They mean something to each other without meaning to at all.

 

He takes Hongbin’s hand, happy to see that the cuts on his palm have healed almost completely. He heals very fast. “Everyone makes mistakes.” Even as he says it, he knows by  _ everyone _ he means  _ humans. _

 

And Hongbin knows it too. But he agrees, just for the comfort. “I wanted this. I suppose I did not realise what I was losing until it was gone.”

 

“Did you know many angels?”

 

“We all knew each other, one way or another. We would all hear each other but I hear none of them now. I only hear the passing thoughts of humans when they are close enough.” He suddenly smirks and Hakyeon doesn't like the look of it. It means mischief. “You thought I was attractive.”

 

“A naked man in my courtyard, did you expect me to respond rationally?” Hakyeon hisses, keeping his voice low. “And besides,” he adds as Hongbin laughs, still hand and hand with him, “you are quite handsome. I’ll not delude myself and say you aren't.”

 

“All angels are attractive,” Hongbin counters, still chuckling.

 

“Then you're the prettiest angel I’ve ever seen.”

 

“I am the only angel you've seen.”

 

“Be lucky I have nothing to compare you to, then.”

 

Hongbin smiles, dimpled and beautiful as he looks down at their hands for a moment, thinking. “What about your friend? The tall, skinny one?”

 

“Taekwoon?” Hakyeon frowns for a moment. “Well, he's pretty. He has nice eyes but I know him too well. We grew up together. I don't think I’d see him as anything more than my friend.”

 

Hongbin pauses for a moment before he squeezes Hakyeon’s hand, meeting his gaze. “You worry for him but you shouldn't. He’ll recover in due time.”

 

Hakyeon stares in shock at him, confused as to how Hongbin could even tell that Taekwoon was suffering. He can hear thoughts if he chooses to but Hakyeon wasn't thinking of Taekwoon in that moment. 

 

“Someone is with him.” Hongbin’s eyes are black, unblinking and hauntingly beautiful as he tilts his head and frowns. “Someone… He is of the night. But Taekwoon is not scared.”

 

“How can you sense that?” Hakyeon has never been able to and it has scared him for years. 

 

“Energy.” His eyes are brown again and he blinks, refocusing. “Every being has different energy, like an aura. You are like a flame whilst Taekwoon is… like a flower.” He cringes as he says it but it makes Hakyeon smile. “And the… It must be a vampire-”  

 

He wraps his arms around Hakyeon’s waist when he stands up and pulls him back down to the bed, a lot closer than he was before and they stare at each other with equally wide eyes, Hakyeon’s hands squeezing Hongbin’s shoulders to make him let go.

 

“You've nothing to fear. Do you think an angel would be telling you not to fear a vampire without sensible reason?”

 

“No, but it’s Taekwoon and he's-”

 

“I told you he would recover.” Hongbin’s voice comes out in a whisper, ghosting across Hakyeon’s lips. “You need to let him recover. This is the way, I can feel it. He is missing something and the vampire is what he lacks. Trust me, I swear it.”

 

Hakyeon sighs, forcing his body to relax and Hongbin draws away, putting enough space between them to be comfortable but he holds Hakyeon’s hand again like before, their hands pretty together and Hakyeon smiles softly at it. 

 

Hongbin has something on his mind but he draws away again, laying down on Hakyeon’s bed and closes his eyes, mindful of the wounds on his back. He sighs and Hakyeon stands to ready himself for bed because the sun has long since joined the rest of the world. They need their rest and Hakyeon is lucky that his bed is big enough for the two of each other.

 

They sleep with their backs to each other but when Hakyeon wakes, he is unsurprised to find Hongbin tucked under his chin, against his chest and sleeping soundly.

 

He slips away and readies himself for the day.

  
  


***

  
  


When Hakyeon doesn’t return to his quarters after the day is over, it’s only natural that Hongbin would come looking for him. The angel can’t change his bandages by himself and Hakyeon has made it a routine to clean them and change his bandages every night as they improve. They’re mostly healed, the last month treating Hongbin well but they keep them covered for good measure, Hongbin making sure to air them for some time before bed.

 

But Hakyeon hasn’t gone to his quarters and it’s almost half twelve. He startles when the door creaks open and Hongbin slips in, closing the door quickly behind him.

 

“What are you doing here?” Hakyeon hisses to him but the angel strides towards him easily, not worried in the slightest. “Hongbin, you’ll be-”

 

“There is no one awake,” the angel answers, sitting in the front pew behind Hakyeon at the altar, even crossing his legs for good measure. “And if there was, I would sense them. Taekwoon and his vampire are asleep, as well.”

 

Hakyeon looks down at the golden altar, taking a breath. That’s… good news? That Taekwoon is asleep. But with a vampire, well- Hakyeon is going to have to get over it. Hongbin isn’t worried so he has no reason to be either.

 

Hongbin nods to the spot next to him and Hakyeon sits down slowly, his eyes fixed on the statues in front of them. He keeps to himself and Hongbin’s gaze on him is sharp, watching him closely. Before Hakyeon can speak, Hongbin says, “You’re worried, but not about Taekwoon. What are you thinking of?”

 

Hakyeon shakes his head before sighing. Hongbin won’t let him get away without confessing. “I’ve thought of my sister and now I can’t stop. I think of things in the past and it… I feel shame. But I’ve already confessed and I don’t want to burden anyone else. So, I’ve been praying.”

 

“Did you pray for a miracle back then, too?” Hongbin’s question is soft, non judgemental but Hakyeon can’t help the shame that pinks his ears. He nods, swallowing past the lap in his throat and Hongbin must read his thoughts because he leans closer, pressing their shoulders together.

 

“She was pregnant,” Hongbin prompts, calm and Hakyeon nods again.

 

“With a baby girl. She had the child but she- My family did not think she would make it.” Hakyeon sniffs, taking a shaky breath and avoids Hongbin’s hand when he reaches for it. He does not deserve the comfort.

 

Hongbin isn’t offended. He doesn’t push it. “You prayed to save her and the baby, did you not? That is nothing to feel shame over, Hakyeon.”

 

Hakyeon doesn’t reply for a moment but Hongbin knows what he is going to say, what he’s really upset about. The angel’s eyes flicker, black and brown before he blinks and sighs, sad for Hakyeon.

 

“You prayed to save your sister, instead of the child.”

 

“Not at first.” Hakyeon’s defense is quick and he turns to Hongbin, as if his guilt shows on his face. The angel isn’t disappointed, though. He pities Hakyeon but not because of what he’s done. “They both survive but I- It was selfish and I thought that if I had to choose-”

 

“You’d choose your sister.” Hongbin takes his hand this time and squeezes it, giving him a small smile. “I understand it. You did not know what was going to happen. You thought to save your sister but they both made it, did they not? So, why are you worrying about this?”

 

“What if they didn’t? What if my… my niece and my sister survived? That was what I prayed for, wasn’t it? For my sister to live above all else?”

 

Hongbin squeezes Hakyeon’s hand again, shaking his head. “Times are difficult and your family went through a lot. I doubt that you were the only one.” He looks up at the statues, rubbing his thumb over Hakyeon’s knuckles. “That is what comes with being human. You make mistakes but you have apologised many times. You are forgiven.”

 

Hakyeon sniffs, dropping his gaze to their hands. “How do you know that?” His voice is terribly quiet.

 

Hongbin turns to him and Hakyeon stiffens at the kiss left on his forehead and the hand carding through his hair. “I know it. I feel it, in my heart. I know it because I am an angel and you did nothing wrong.”

 

Hakyeon looks up at him, through his years and Hongbin relaxes when Hakyeon hugs him. He’s been praying for angel and never gotten a response, unlike Taekwoon who used to hear them and now he has Hongbin in front of him, holding him and forgiving him for anything and everything because Hakyeon has spent too long feeling guilty.

 

“When will you go back?” Hakyeon whispers into Hongbin’s shoulder and the angel sighs, his chest solid and warm against Hakyeon’s.

 

“I don’t know. I… I’m unsure if I can even go back.” When Hakyeon pulls away to look at him, he cups Hongbin’s cheeks, pressing their foreheads together. “I don’t know if they will let me.”

 

“Would it be selfish to say I want you to stay here with me?”

 

Hongbin closes his eyes, taking a sharp breath. “No, I think- I’d like to stay. You gave me a lot and I want to repay you somehow but I can-”

 

“I don’t want you to repay me.” Hakyeon smiles at Hongbin’s pink cheeks, rubbing his thumbs over his cheekbones. “You don’t owe me anything, Hongbin. Not at all. I helped you because I wanted to.”

 

Hongbin places his hands on Hakyeon’s, pressing them to his cheeks and Hakyeon smiles when the angel presses a kiss to his palm. He's done that before but never like this, in the intimacy of the moment between them and Hakyeon meets his gaze when Hongbin looks up at him, beautiful and unguarded.

 

Hongbin takes his hands from his cheeks, holding them in Hakyeon’s lap and leans forward but it’s Hakyeon that closes the distance, that throws his arms around Hongbin’s shoulders and pulls him close, closer than ever. Hongbin’s smile is pressed against his mouth and Hakyeon feels drunk on him, completely addicted and in need of everything that Hongbin is.

 

“Don't leave now,” Hakyeon breathes when Hongbin pulls away for breath. The angel shakes his head and kisses him again for good measure, a promise between them.

 

Later, it’s Hongbin holding Hakyeon close, his head on the angel’s chest whilst Hongbin’s hand runs up and down Hakyeon’s spine, over his shirt. Hongbin is bare beneath him and it’s calming. He is warm and strong underneath Hakyeon’s head and hand and it makes him smile and lean up to kiss Hongbin’s jaw.

 

“You’ll stay?” he whispers and Hongbin hums, holding him impossibly closer.

 

“Only for you.”

  
  


***

  
  


Even when Hongbin’s wounds heal and he can freely release his wings without pain, he does not leave. He waits for Hakyeon in his dorm after everyday and he disguises himself as human in order to travel around without suspicion. He buys his own clothes because he needs some that actually fit him but he always comes back to the dorm, sneaking in through Hakyeon’s window when the inside is too busy.

 

Meeting an angel is strange enough but being in love with one is a whole other story. Hongbin is beyond perfect and he helps Hakyeon with anything in he needs, even when Hakyeon tells him he doesn’t need to repay him. 

 

But Hakyeon gives him everything he can. Even when he’s exhausted and wants nothing more to sleep, he holds Hongbin when the angel has nightmares, rocking him back to sleep and staying awake just for him. No matter how he’ll feel in the morning, so long as Hongbin knows he’s safe then nothing else matters.

 

When Hakyeon’s sister comes to visit and few months later, she meets Hongbin first as she is offered Hakyeon’s room to stay in. Hakyeon doesn’t expect to come back to his dorm to his sister and Hongbin smiling and laughing with each other but his sister hugs him tight and tells him he’s found someone worth holding onto.

 

“You’re a little snitch,” he says to Hongbin when they’re laying in bed that same night, facing each other but barely touching. “What did you tell her?”

 

“Nothing.” Hongbin smiles at him, taking his hand in both of his. “More so, she told me many things about you. How you grew up and such, and how you play with your niece.”

 

“I like children.”

 

“I know.” Hongbin smiles and pulls Hakyeon in close, placing kisses all over his face just to get him to flush and he whines and complains when Hakyeon does the same despite the embarrassment because it’s much, much easier to get Hongbin riled up and blushing.

 

When they finally settle down rather than acting like stupid teenagers, Hongbin presses a kiss to Hakyeon’s hand whilst he peppers kisses across his bare shoulders, his chest against Hongbin’s back. They hold each other close and smile at each other’s warmth.

 

Because meeting an angel of the heavens is a lot different than being in love with one. But Hongbin refuses to leave because he is a fallen angel, but he belongs in Hakyeon’s heart, rather than in the skies and away from the human he cherishes so much.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is the final fic


End file.
